


面目丕变的王

by Kizzz



Series: 王 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizzz/pseuds/Kizzz
Summary: 在最终之战手刃老师的艾黛尔贾特，被奇异的时钟声卷入，回到了故事尚未开始的时候。面对将来将对自己造成极大阻碍的老师，她做出了抉择。





	面目丕变的王

溅上白色手套的鲜血，无言地预示着这场争斗的胜利。

她自始至终都没有说话。这面前被自己残杀的人……在五年前，是自己的师长。

“老师，没有小瞧你的意思，但果然凭你还是阻挡不了我呢”

略显寂寥的声音，周围什么人也没有，只有手上止不住的鲜血。四处都是尸体、断肢残骸、无尽的死。

名为艾鲁姆的大斧，深深嵌入贝雷丝的身体，生命前仆后继地涌出来，而呼吸也渐渐衰弱。涌出来的血，渐渐变得暗沉，像巧克力熔浆蛋糕一样，只是一勺就冲出甜腻的咖啡色内容物。

尽管付出了极大的牺牲，终于还是将她杀死了。将阻挡在自己身前，杀害诸多将领的她……杀害了。

“必要的牺牲吗？”

获胜的艾黛尔贾特却毫无喜悦的情绪，自嘲般笑起来。

这牺牲实在是有些超乎意料了。

一直跟随自己的好友，战死。

自己无论如何都不希望敌对的老师，死在自己的手中。

信任自己的将领，被挖出双眼，死在城中。

明明早就知道，自己的理想不是说说笑笑就能实现的。这时候还在做什么无法实现的梦呢？

尽管她如此劝说自己了，拼命地止住想要逃出身体的悲伤，将脸伏在老师的肩头，但回应自己的只是逐渐变得凉薄的血，血腥的味道比最甜腻的糖果还让人讨厌。

只有空无一人的王座，嘲笑着她的软弱。

时间走到了尽头。她听见老师的身体中传来仿佛是拨转时钟的声音，困意袭来，黑暗席卷。

四溅的血从地上回流、地上的断肢回到身体、曙光从天空退回地下。

睁开眼之后，看见了熟悉的写字板。

头上既没有沉重的枷锁，不听话的朋友也仍然站在身旁。

“修伯特？……我们刚刚在谈论什么。”

艾黛尔贾特可不会露出马脚，她是要颠覆这教会掌权、被纹章控制的世界的人，就算做了美好的梦，也不会因此得意地失去分寸。

尽管修伯特讲了什么自己是完全没听进去，但自己昏迷前听到的响声，或许是自己所憎恶的女神之力所促成的奇迹？

是“故事”还未开始的时候吗？

进门的身影，将她所有的注意力引去——是蓝色的头发，她们还未决裂时的颜色。

在这时候，可以做这样的美梦吗？

但这思绪在她听到谈话内容的时候就了然了。老师是来通知自己女神眷属的旨意的——执掌着这个学校，消除异己，欺瞒着民众的女神眷属。

于是在一次商谈中。修伯特再次提出的杀害老师的建议，也许可以称之为谋略吧。

一直以来抱持着或许两者能够共存想法的她，首次同意了计划。说是计划，但多年后的她已经明白，光是出兵围剿是无法杀掉老师的，老师那被女神赋予的力量，庞大到自己对付起来都有些吃力，最终之战能胜过她，也只是侥幸。

“虽然是我提出的建议，但您能同意，真是出乎我的意料。”修伯特说。

不管不顾的话他也许会自顾自地展开对老师的暗杀吧，但也不过是徒劳，女神的力量庞大到能操控时间，区区几个蒙着面的恶徒，完全无法奈何老师。

“老师不会加入我们……虽然很可惜，但这是不得不做出的选择。”然后她又说：

“不过，我去就可以。”

修伯特沉默了一阵，颔首退下。只剩下无边无际的寂静、连鸟儿啼叫也不存在的空间。

大概是一次围剿异教徒的战役吧。

记忆在时间错乱的世界变得模糊不清，未来与过去交织，只有无尽的噩梦：被囚禁、亲人死于无意义的人体实验、从腐臭的尸体窜出、吃掉了自己亲人的脸的，渺小却邪恶的老鼠。

还有为自己理想死去的人们。要铸造一个没有贵族压迫、平民也能堂堂正正活下去的世界。不会被教会迫害，不必因为无意义的死而死去，理想的世界。跟随自己的属下相信这样的世界会在自己的领导下到来，而他们也死在了自己夺回世界的战争之中。

被这信任嘱托的她，必须用最少的牺牲实现自己理想的路线。不可以辜负那些已经流下的鲜血。

而这理想的阻碍，正在自己的面前。

浸满了鲜血的灰色恶魔，不停地杀着异教徒，用那柄陈旧的剑，以在佣兵生活中锻炼出来的杀人技巧，宛如教会的杀人机器。

但也正好，数量不少的敌人将他们分割开来，如果是平常，老师绝不会犯这个错误。孤身入敌境，对佣兵来说是极为危险的事情。

或许修伯特动了什么手脚吧。

将这些异教徒杀光之后，鲜血染上了老师的头发，大概觉得黏糊糊很不舒服吧，附近也恰好有湖泊可以洗去弄脏的手。

贝雷丝便来到了葬身之地。

决定她生命的也只有时间了。

艾黛尔贾特曾在深夜倾诉过理想，老师或许早就明白了自己的意图？一边是推翻女神做构建的秩序，渴望新世界来临的皇帝；一边是遵从教会旨意，毫不反抗的首领，两人也许早就注定无法共存。

用魔法伪装出的伤痕，这样做绝不会被教会发现是您做的，修伯特告诉自己。

虽然很难想象被冠以灰色恶魔的人会死在这里，他又补充。

但原本死亡就是无法预料的事情。

直到魔法洞穿那具身体，她都无法确信这是真实的。

被袭击的贝雷丝，首次露出了吃惊的表情，但也立刻谅解了这一切。

那些厌弃教会的言语、畅谈理想的故事，她都记在心里。

贝雷丝说：“我本以为我们可以共存。”接着露出了稍稍难过的脸。湖水清洗过的脸，再没有鲜血的颜色，但血的气味却挥之不去。

最浓烈的血，在身体的上端，这具身体的心脏部位，被魔法贯穿而破了一个大洞，从中可以看到纹章的碎片，血脉一般附着在她的心脏上，是世界的罪恶之源。

再次杀了、再次杀了老师。

不可以动摇，今后还会有各种各样的牺牲，为了理想，连自己的生命都可以弃之不顾，这样是最好的选择。

但这一天，艾黛尔贾特知道了理想的代价。


End file.
